It's the end of the world as we know it
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Bronies and Pegasisters hear the show is ending, they embrace their beloved ponies...then the world ends...


**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

Deep inside the the earth...a security guard walks past his nations nuclear arsenal-

**POOF!**

The guard has a heart attack as the edlritch abomination know as Slenderman pops out of nowhere, fiddling with his phone, watching the cesspit that was internet comments...

"̸̞̩͎͓̙̹̑̓́͛̇À̵͓͓̻͚̬̱̪̬̖͓̬̻͆̊̃̐̀̿̾ͅļ̸̫͔̟̖̘̪̖̝͉͔̫̲͚̙̄̍l̸̛̗̱̠̅͐̃͋̿̋̋̎̓̐ ̴̧̛̪̩̩̙͓̱̣͇͖̻͇̥̀̈́̈́͛̐̃̊̉̇͘͠͠d̵̨̢̬̲͙̤̬̹͉̤̫̬́͊̿̈́̇̉͆̃̀́̍̿̌a̸̢͎̺̻̝̩̭̼̪̹̥̜̓̓͂̊́y̵̼͖̳̘͊̔̆̒,̸̮̥͙̠͖̾̊̈́ ̴̢̨͉̞̻̘̺̘̥̞̯̜͓̏̒́̒̒͜e̵̖̹̘͙̠̤͈͎͓̟͖̹̙̯̓̑̍̈̔̎̀̈́̕ͅv̷̢͈̣̯̤̲͚̳̜̬͊͐͊̅̃̽̈́̀̔̾͐͆̅͆ē̴̢̧̻̦̞̗̘̼̙͗̄̉̓͜͠ͅͅr̶̨̡̙̦̰͙̯͂̐̊͌͘͘ỵ̵̢̢̢̞̭̯̗̖͇̪̭̥͓͒̏̀͐͐̇̚̕͜ ̷̧̧̡͔̹̺͖̭̩̞̀̓̒̑̑́͑͑̀̄̌̌͌̀̚͜d̴̳̻̞͕̟͈̮̠̙̈́́͜͜ͅa̷̧̧̲̘̲̳̙̘͇̰̫͓̳̽̏̽̆̆ȳ̷̡̢̟͇̼͙̝̖͍̬̠̈́̄̽̈́̃͋͗͒͜ ̸̢̹͊͝s̸͓̬͈͕͋ͅi̶̢̨̧̝̪̰̪̫̥̤̙̜̥͋͂̉̄͆̈́̋̉̔̽̑̏͝ṉ̸͍͇̰̭̈́͐̈̀͂̄̉̔̓̓́ͅc̶̢͇͍͇͚͓̔̅ẻ̸̡̢̢̢͉̥̫͈̲̺̬̕̕͜͝ ̸̨̨̼̲̪͓̝̖̻̝̖̩̆̈̐̍́̌̈́̇̿̈͜t̴̙̙̉͋͐͒͂̕͝ͅẖ̵̋ȅ̶̢̞͎̲̗̬̙̝̬̅̑̄͗͒́͋̅͆ ̴̤͛́͂̃͋͝a̸̢̡̰̯̞̜͓͎̖͂̑̿͐̈̃̐̅ͅͅń̸̛͇̝̥̾̑̍̇̈́͛̀͆͋͒̕͘͝n̷̛̠̞͕̺͖̥̪͉̹̤̳̦̬̋̈́̄̓̆̽͒̋̌͊͘̕͠͠ô̷̢͖̩͈̟̩̫̟̫͙̞̅͊̓̄̋̄̃̽̕ͅų̶̮͖̙̠̗̮̜̮̲̟̝̯̒̍̍́̾̍̒̊͊̒̂͘̕n̴̢̨̛̰̣͎̰̮̲͛̓̐̀̋ͅc̷̣̟̤̙̲͔͍̤̭̪̃̋̈́̅͂́̆̍̂̂͌͐̽̕͜͝ͅe̵̢̡̧̫͓͎̼̥̱̱͇͊̓m̶̡̢̪̜̦̻͖͕̝͖̠̙̺͛̉̾̏̎̀̑̏̕͘͝ͅe̵̫̭̤͖͎͇̗̤͍̣̪̼̫̽̏n̸̨̢͉̥̞̭͛̏͑̀̈́̾̃̽̓͒͐̓͊͜͠͠t̴̯̦̝͕̝̱̻͈͙̟͈̮̘̬̘̑̈́͐̉͗͗͗̇̆̇̿͘ ̴̭̭̉̆́̆͌̀̎͗͒̈̏̕̕̚͝ẗ̷̪̼̩̜̰̹͔̝̰̣̺̭̭̱͑̆͘h̶̛̺̯͖̀̽͌͛̅̄a̵̛̱͓̟͙̭̠͋̿̽̋͗̐̐̾̈̋̽͘͝t̵̝̬̱̣̖͒̈̈́ ̸̤͎̣̬̿̄̎̌̑̈ͅͅM̴̩̪̲͓͖͇̱̈́̀Ļ̷̢̦̞̝̖̖̺͕̗̘̩̑̈́͛̒̂͂Ṗ̸̧̦̣̻͓̬͍̙̹̯̙̃ ̸̛̹̙̥̯̲͚͆̀́̃̐̀͆̽̏͂͘w̴̢̠̞͖̩͇̬̪͗̈̐̑̓ă̸̢̞̖͕͖̞͍͜ͅs̶̢̢͔̥̠̣̫̘̽ͅͅ ̸͔̮͙̌̅́͑͘ͅe̵̲̼̘̱̝̫̝̼̬̜̘̬̱̔͌́̾̆̂̑̃̿͝n̷̘͔̹͎̩̤̗̈́͐̀̏͐͛͘̚̕̕ḑ̷̪͙͖̥̣̰̪̈́̈́̌̏̈́̂̈́̋̚i̵̢̡̟̪͇͓̱͇͇̟̟͋̽̆̽̆̽̀͆̈́̓͘͜͝n̵̟̩͉̳̯͋̂͛̄͋̓̋͐͑̍̕g̴͇̣̖̖̾͆̏̏̌̉͊̏͌̔͘͘̕̚͠!̴̡̨̢̡̻̫̞̙̞͖̺͍̻͍̋̉͐͂͑͜͝ ̴̧̛͙̗̝̣͖̻̳̞̘̝͎̞̅̈̔̏̃͊̌͘Ṅ̴̛̛̲͇͓̯̯̏̈́̈́ŏ̸̢̠̤͈̳̺̤̕t̴͎̖̹̄̀͌͜h̸̫̔̒͌̈́̄͝͠í̸̫̬͛͂͆͒̚̚͝ñ̵͔̰̟̠͔̘͍̠͓̃͐̍̚g̵͍͐͊̃͌̾̈̚ ̶̛̣̻̩̜̖͓͎̖̉̾̓͑̄̍̅̈́̒̓͘͘͝b̸̢̢̦̼͖͖̹̀̒̑̔͒͜ͅͅu̶͖͙̞̫̮͉͕̤͇͆̏̉͜ͅͅt̶̢͖̥̘̭̰̾̎̋̎͗̓̔̄͛͌̊̂̐͝͠ ̶͇̼͚̌̈̑̕B̸̨̨̲͕͓̍̂͆́͋̿̓̀͆͛̏̉͘͘͜r̷̡͎̟͎͈̺̺̦̺̯̻̓̀̏͒ͅǫ̷̘̖̻̹̠̲̜̠̋́ņ̴̫̘͍̠͖͉̝̟̱͈̖͙͌̓̑͆ĭ̸̧̛̬̤͙͔͉͉̹͎̙͑̊̐́̎̌̒̌̉͗̆̽e̵̛̛͇̓̉̈́̚͝s̷̬̞̻̲̣̼͍̽̀̒̉͊͗́̋́͝ͅ ̷͉̞͈̤̄̀͑̀͗͂̒̚ā̷̧͈̘͍̙̹̦̣̼͖̝̬͍̌̆̎̅̐̈́̔̑̍̋͗n̴̢̲͙̞͆͌̎̔̐d̶̳̘͙̫̪̰̼̞̭̫̒͋̀̓̊̽͆̓͑͘͠ͅ ̷̡̧̞̟̠̗͍̞̪̯̲̞͉̦̋͆̉͑̆͑̈́͌͊͌̚̚̕P̶̢̱͎̮̜̻̩͉̯͒̀͐̒͑̂̊̑͐͘̚ͅe̸̗̅̎̑͂͝ģ̸̢̥͓̰̳͙͚̼͔̘̱̻͍̯̏͊̏͋̅̈́͐̏͊̅̚ą̶̨̧̼̱͔̦̖̞̻̘̹͉̙̲̋̃̔̓̇̇͊̈́͂͊̂̕͝ş̵͍̞̼̟̼̼̦̯̩̩̗̘͗̓̇̆͆̎͋̉́̅̒͜͝i̷̛̛̲̟͊́̋̃͌ş̶̦͇̺̯̭͕̿́̓͑̄̉̎̊͛̏̕ṱ̴̡̹͔̖̗͉͎̲̦̥̫̬͎̂ͅé̸̢̛̩̱͖͈̘̝̹͕̳͇̪͙̦͎r̵̨̛͓̽̊̽͆̆͛̑͌̔͂̕͝s̶͔̈́́̅ ̶̡̼̳̫͕̮̖̞͍̳̽͋̓̌̍̇͊̽b̶̡̙̰̗̣̫̥̝͔̰̾a̷̼͖̣̻̝̗̙̟̩̣̤͎̞̻͓͋̌̽̏ŕ̷̞̩̜́̐k̸̡̮͖̘̞̺͕͔͇͕̥̟̼͌̎̔̇͋͌̿̈́̿́͐́͆̕i̷̠̺͙̳̩̩̩͎̰̅̃̐̅̒̋̀̊̕͜͝ń̷̜̬̘͔̌͐̌̅̑̔̃̈́͛͌͘g̶̳̘̙͖̺͈̈́̀̃̆̾͐̃̋̚̕͜͝͠ ̷̨̪͈̗̭͔͂̓́̾̍̐̒̈́̒̋͐͘͠͝ḫ̸̨̛̺̲̱̲̟̪͍͆͛̈̒͗̌͌̇͝ͅͅợ̵̧̝̲̱̰͓̱̦͗͐̐̅̇͌̐̂̈͛͗͘͘͝w̷͎̭̫̣̱͎̯̤̬̪̳̐,̷̢̨̢̤͍̲̫̱̞͓͔̍̐͒͜ͅ ̶̢͙̣͖̝͈͓̞͛̽͒̏'̵̢̢̡̜͍̩̖͇͔͚̌̋͊͆͒̈́̇̄̔͋ͅͅt̴̻̘̪̔͑̽̇̊̒͆̎́͑̀̽̚͜h̷͙͕̞̭̠̦͉͙̰͖̓̃̐͒̈̽͠ě̸̛̱̞̺̻̜̠͍͐̌ǐ̴̱̤̭̬̱̻̻̞͉̮͈̲̞̰̙́́̂̈͗͋͛̈́͋͗̔̾r̸̡̠͇̰̻͖̫̩͚͖̔͒̅͜ͅ ̴͍̜̘͈̞̱͓͖̺̣̂̒̾̃̈́̄̅̅͑̏̈̕̚̕w̶̲̬͉̹̗̖̱̭̙͋̍̄̉̇͂ö̴̭̠̼̫̙̥̤̱́̈́̿̓̽͊͌͜ŕ̶̡͓͉̟͇̻̲̠̙̜̰̝͈̭͉̊̒̊̐̿̔͝l̷̢̝̰͎̻̫͍̦͖̪̭̤̭͌̂̅͒̄͋̆͂͝d̷̠͈͕̱̳̹̎ ̸̢̧͈̹̟͉̥̥̠̜͔̜̏̇́̂̎̏̀̾̈́̉̔̈́͠͝ͅi̵̡̘̺̜̞̯̱̾̐͒̄͆̄̑͘̚̚̕͝͠͝s̴̘̭͉͈̰͓͇̳̞̘̼̒͒͆̅̽͋̉́̽̉͐͝͝ ̷̳͛͆͌̀̾̓͠e̷̛̲̞̤̹̘̺̎̒́̎̄͂͜͜͝ṉ̴̛̠̫̮̫͕͓͓͔̟͎͚̖̠̑̄̌̓͋̈́̿̀͗̀̊̇̿ď̶̡̧̖̣̗̤̫̩͎͙̠̈́̄̈́̅̅̐̋̽̈́̃̄i̷̞̱͇̹͍̱͖̳̜̤̯͇̪̩̱͗n̷̞̩̜̗̠͚̻̼̘̻̞̈͑̀̏̈̌̈́͝g̴̛̣̪͓̭̤̘̍̆̓̒̈̿̑̐́̋̚͠͝'̷̣̣͍͍̓͊́̿̑͑͌̿̎͑̀̉̒̚!̶̮͎͈̥̦̤͌́͂̾̀͌̐͗͋̀̇͠ ̶̨̨̩̤̻͖͉̻̺̮̀̓̀͜Ḓ̸̞̝͙̥̌r̷̢̘̟̦̤̰̩̔͐́̃̔͗̎̏̆̕͝͝͠ͅǎ̸͎̗̭̣̪̣͙̀͗̇͌͝m̵̧̛͖͖̹̮̥̤̈́̈́͐̀̂͗̋́̄̚͘ã̸̬̖̙͎͔͝͠ ̸̡̱̦͓͎͍̙̘̘̪̃̈́̄̇͘̕͝ͅQ̶̡̫͍͎͕̙̺̺͍̝͍͈̺͂͋̒̆̄̀͒̈́͠ȕ̴̠́̌̓͒̍̓̌͂͐̆̄͂͝͠é̴̩͇̪͆́̐̈́̎̊̿̀̓e̴̝̟̺͍̝͇͎͇̹̞͇̞̙̿ņ̵͇͋̂̇̃̂̅̿́͐̏͆̆͝s̸̛̮̲̩͔̓͒̃̇́̓̂̾͂̃͝,̵̧̛͚̺͉̜̯͓̖̤̈́̌̆̈́̒̾̆͝ ̵̡̡̧̪̗̲͇̭̮̍͊̑̈́͆́͐͊̀̌͜ḿ̸͕̣̞͓̗̟̟̀́̈́́́͂͋̔̿ͅͅǘ̸̧̟̟̺̩̪͔̭͉̃͘ç̸̤͈̣̭͔͖̥̝̮̬̺̩͈̇̔́̆͌̓͆̍̑͋́͘͝h̷̻̫̹̿?̶̢̘̻͖̦̼͖̯͖̖̹͉̱̃̔̉͆́́͝ ̷͙̫̯̳̞͕͍̟̪̮̞̏̾̐̓̎̕͜͝F̵̢̧̝͕͈̺̣̥̙̤͕͖͈̾͋̆̿̑͋͊̈́͜ơ̶̢̯̼͚̘͓̖̓̓̓͛̈́̄̌̾̂̚̚ṛ̴͕̙̪̓̕͜ ̷͕͔̜̭̘͉̼͎̮̹̰̗̆̀̃̓́̀͒̾ç̴̞̲̠̣̙̘̭͇̩̩̪̇͐͊͘ȑ̸̡̢̜͉̥̱̝̘̜̬͛̌̔̆̒̅̈̽̄̿́̽͜͜y̴̧̤͇͓̞̖̬̖͇̺͚̋̎́͊̄͊͘͝͝ͅi̵̢̲̙͍͉̟͎͎͆̑̆̎̀̇̇͒͌̌̍͝͠n̴̡͎͈̙͔̗̑̈́̆̾̍́̊̓́̒̽͛͝g̵̯̱̹͇̥͚͚̠͎͔͓̙͕̈́̂̉͋͒̑̾̄̈́͑̎̓̚͝ ̸̧̫̣͈͓͙̲̙͈͈̮͎͒̅̓̈͑̈́ͅͅo̴̢͉̙̫̦͚͓̠̩̘̻͎͗̅̀̎ͅư̸̪̰̥̊͒̅̅̀͛́͑͋͘͘t̶̡̨̛̫̰̳͔͔͊̉̈ ̵̡̨͙̮̤͂͐͗͐͊͒́̓͑́̾̌̕ĺ̸̨̥͕͔̫̳̀̂̔͘ò̷͕͓͚̖̜̠͍͎̺̮̘̜̔͗̈́̓͂̅̍̏ü̵̗͖̱͉̬̤̟̠̹͎̤̰̰̐̃ͅḑ̷̥͔̦̀͆̈́̔̔̈̀̊͗͌̄̑͌́͝,̷̯͓̟͔̲̙̦͆͊̀̐͛̑̓͂̈́ͅ ̵̧̡̫̝͉̟͎͉̺̗̱̻̝̺͔̋̉̐̕t̴͙͋̆͘ḩ̷̗̐̑̃͌͗̒́̃̃͐̍̀ͅå̵̧̡̬̭̞͉̟̲̼͚͚͈̔̄̅͊̓̒͐̚͜ͅt̴̡̡̺̗͓͚̬̮̠͇͔̳̺̲̓̔͒͋̊̀͘͝ͅ'̵̫͙̄̈́͂̅̔̀̂̇̊́͋̿s̴̲̏͜ ̴̢̫̬̪̟̤̮͙̬̳̬̄̓́̈͝͠n̵̪̩̻͊͑ơ̶̤͕̬̏̽̍̐̋̓͊̅̅͆͂̔t̴̙͔̟̬̮̲͎̞̥̩̺̙̬̺͒͆͐͌͌ ̷̛̳̬̹̞̥̖͉̲͆̐̍̆ͅͅa̸͖͉͚͚̝̹͉̠̳͋̀́̾̕͘͝͝͝ͅ ̵̯̟̻͓͈͈̹̜̮̰͖͔̍́́̔̑̽͗͋̌͝͝w̸̹̜̱͌̇͠o̷̱̱̼̥̤̝̜̅͋̐̌͊̓̎̕͝ͅr̵̢̲̻̯̯̖͕̳͖̯̟̜̀͜l̵̡̫̞͇͖͎̮͔͔̱̹͘͠d̶̨̗͙̜͔͕͍͚̰͔̎̄̆̋̅̏͜͝͝ ̴̨̢̣͕̗̻̬̱͛̈̅̾̎͝e̵̪̟̝͇̳̝̮̹̰̱̮͂̽͛̆͜͜͝ͅņ̶̡̛̥̫͉̤̳̬̾̌̎͋͆͆̇͝͠ͅd̷̡͖̹̪̦͉̩̥͔͌̍̇̏͂͑͗̽̒̔̂͛̑̉i̷̳̳̎̅̚n̷̢̨̟̳̟̻͚̩͆̔̉͜͜͝g̴̲̮͚̹̩̮͇̠̬͚̰̥̿͛̽̐̎͐̃̉͊͋̋͠!̸͇̟͈̠͚͙̘̝͈͂̅̉̋̆͗͊̽͘͘̚̚͜ ̸̲̽̄̏̐I̶̛͎͕͔̥̲͋̀̾̌̎̕͝'̵̠̫̥͛̓̋̉͐̑̀͊̌̾̐͆͗͘͝L̴͔̩̋̂̌̀́̃͊̑͌̃̚L̵̛̜̱̯̭͖͖̱̫̳̔̍͗̐͒͒̋͘ͅ ̶̨̰̰̬͚̖̮͕̍̌͐́̅́̑͒͜Ş̷̛̞͓̩͈͖̙̥̜̰̦̬͉̪̤̍̂̐͒͆͆̽̊̚̚H̶̯̞̖̊̓́̿̈́̔͠Ő̵̧̞̤̹̻̲̇̋̀͂͒͑͂̃̈̑̀͜W̷̡̘̭̪̩̪͈̮͎͛̑̈̇̋̊̆̓́ ̶̢̘̦̀͑̽̊͘͠Ỹ̵̬̈́̉̔̒̇̆́̆Ợ̶̧̧̛̯̬̗̝͓̘̯̲͓̭͙͒̓͆̇̑̉̈̆̂̔͗̓U̶̡̨̢̫͖͈͕̣͎͔̯͖̘̓̅̅́͠͝ ̴̧̛̛͇̩̝̌̾̅̈́̔̋̇̋̓͗̂͊͝Á̷̡̢̛̪̲͖̳̞̭͓̰͓̑͒̀͛̀͒̋̈́͛̂́̎͊ ̵̡̝͎̺͔͖̥̞̗͋R̷̢̥̖̘͉̮̗̝͛͑̓E̵̱͈͉̤̦͉̗̲̞͍̬̜̅͜Ą̵͎̻͚͇̮͍͔̰̻̪̋̂̀̈́̓̈́̔̌L̴̨̬̮͈̼̖̭̳̗͇̰̙͙̞͆ ̶̢̩͚̝̺̥̠̭̬̪̦̟̺̂̌̓̏͒̿͘'̸̛͔͔̝̲̘̱͚̱̮̈̏̒͛̕͜͜W̵̡̼̦͓̘͖͔̞̔̔̆͌̑ͅÓ̷̩͖̼̼̭̦̼̔̃͑̃̈̈̈̏̑͠R̶̢͇͇̘̙̫̠̙͓̃̾̔̂͌̿̊͠ͅL̴̻̳͈͇̹̝̫͈̏̂̽̄͝D̸̞̼̙̱̎̄͂̔̿̈̈̚̚͜͜͠ ̷̢̧̺̙̬̥́̔̊Ḗ̷̢̛͇̬̝̩͒̐͗̈́́̽͒͘N̷̨̺̺̯̯̘̜̫̦̪͙̥͐̽͛̐̋̎̉̔͒̽͜D̴̬̞̝̞͍͉̿̂̈́̂͛̿͌͊Į̶̳͍̲͖͚̼̟͎͉͓͇̞̥̘̎̈́̂N̶̻̠̞̙͇͍͉͓̑Ģ̴̛͓͇̥̪͇͙͔̼͖̗̌̃̅́͂͆̆̔̀̊'̷̠͑̇͋͊̄̂̿͂͝͠ ̷̧̢̭̹͇̿̍̑̃͆͜Ë̶̝͇̼̺̟͓̝̪̩͙͙̤̟̹́̌̌̉̍̒͂͑͆̏͌͝V̸̠̪̘̞̊̈̈́̀͒͠E̸̡͍̱̼͖̻̘̩̲̹̪̩̐̍̆̋̾͐́̍̿̒͠ͅN̶̡̠̙̯̦̗͈̽̑̉͗̐̂̎͛̈͜T̵̡̛̥̲̭̯̺͖͖͈͖͗̈̉͌̑̎̿͛̓́̇̈́͛ͅ!̵̧̥̺͇̝̈́̂̄͗́̇͝͝͝"̸͈͖̓̃̂͋̋̔̓̑̍͘

Suddenly every nuke across the world was transformed and sent flying...

...Meanwhile...

Dipper Pines had had an interesting life. The day he became a closet Brony, was the same day his favorite character Twilight Sparkle also came into his life, literally out of thin air. And although he grew up she stayed the same age.

Apparently, the last thing she remembered was running back to her home in Canterlot to learn more about 'Nightmare Moon', so was stunned when she ended up on another world as well as the fact she was such an icon here!

No one else seemed to notice Twilight for some reason...

And his sister Mable faded into obscurity...

In any case, at the age of 12 he traveled to Gravity Falls. Where he meet two closet pegasisters: Wendy and Pacifica! And they had also magically acquired Applejack and Rarity!

They had so many wonderful adventures together!

Killing the giant lizard man and saving the 8th dimension!

Solving the Mystery of the hologram moon!

Burning down the wickermen of dimension X!

And who could forget their defeat of Bill Cipher?

In any case, Dipper had grown close to the girls...and Twilight.

Seeing this, Twilight Sparkle had combined her magic with the copier machine clonner to make two copies of Dipper- solving that problem nicely!

Yes, between his new friends. New BROTHERS. New Unicorn girlfriend, and his upcoming apprenticeship with his Grunkle Ford the Summer was set to end on a high note!

...and then the news came...

"It's...it's the last season?" Asked Twilight in horrified disbelief. Dipper sadly nods.

...there was a long silence...

"What...what will happen to me?" Asked Twilight, they'd figured that Dipper's love of the show had brought her to him...so what would happen after it ended?

Dipper looked determined, "I don't know, but I do know this: You mean too much to me to just let you go. The impact you've had my life: the joy, the wonder...I'll do whatever I have to to keep you with me...be it voodoo ritual or fanfiction I'll keep your memory alive...I promise."

He hugs her as she cries.

Wendy and Pacifica try to lighten the mood.

"Look, it's not that bad...G4 might be ending...but you have G5! And Hasbro has had such a good streak with reboots lately! Transformers prime! Beast hunters! War for Cybertron! Robots in disguise(2015)! G.I. Joe Renegades! Plus that whole thing with Yggdrasil and all pony tribes getting their own fracking WORLD sounds awesome!" Exclaimed Wendy happily.

Applejack sighs, "Easy for you to say...I'm going from southern farmer to southernBELLE...I don't rightly know how I'm supposed to feel about that..." She said with a sigh.

Twilight looked up between sobs, "and another thing...I'm going to be an EARTH pony now? How am I supposed to deal with that? I love my horn!"

Dipper ignored his blush, "I love it too, but earth ponies will have magic now as well! Maybe you'll be a determined bookworm who dreams of becoming an earth pony mage while fighting racial prejudiced! That would be interesting!... Wouldn't it?"

Twilight just frowns, Dipper holds her tight. "Like I said...no matter what...you'll always be with me...no matter what, the world won't end for you...

Que the air raid sirens...

Everyone looked up startled, "What in tarnation!?" Exclaimed Applejack.

Suddenly, the television came on. "Hello everyone! This is your news Anchor **S**tanley **LENDERMAN **here to tell you...the world is ending!"

"WHAT!?" Shouted most of the world.

**S**tanley nodded excitedly, "Yep, it's finally happened! The button has been pressed! WWIII is upon us! As we speak, billions of nukes are raining down on us! And not just any bombs! Z-bombs! every single one of them is capable of blowing up a chunk of the earth ten times larger then Texas! Igniting the very atmosphere we breathe! And there are thousands of these suckers! So if you have an underground bunker, don't bother! the very magma core of our planet is probably going to detonate, completely obliterating the very earth we stand upon...which will more likely then not impact and kill all the astronauts in orbit- SORRY GUYS! But in our final hours let's all hug your loved ones and ponies...all to the tune of R.E.M.'s 'It's the end of the world as we know it'!"

**It's the end of the world as we know it**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)**

But the group was already running for the bunker...

**That's great! It starts with an earthquake,**  
**Birds and snakes, an aeroplane;**  
**Lenny Bruce is not afraid.**

Meanwhile, in beach city- "Dang it, of all the times for the Gems to be out!" Shouted Connie as she, Steven and their ponies: Lotus Blossom and Aloe Vera run to the teleporter...only to find it shattered!

**Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn.**  
**World serves its own needs, don't mis-serve your own needs.**  
**Speed it up a notch, speed, grunt, no strength.**  
**The ladder starts to clatter with fear of fight, down height.**  
**Wire in a fire, represent the seven games**  
**In a government for hire and a combat site.**  
**Left her, wasn't coming in a hurry**  
**With the furies breathing down your neck.**

Meanwhile, in Tremorton: "GAH! OF ALL THE DAYS FOR ME TO SHUTDOWN XJ9 FOR A TUNE-UP!" Screams Dr. Nora Wakeman as she and Jenny's Pony Daring Do pond on the computer updating a comatose XJ9. "BOOT YOU COMPUTERIZED TORMENTOR!"

**Team by team reporters baffled, trump, tethered crop.**  
**Look at that low plane! Fine, then.**  
**Uh oh, overflow, population, common group,**  
**But it'll do. Save yourself, serve yourself.**  
**World serves its own needs, listen to your heart bleed.**  
**Tell me with the rapture and the rev-'rent in the right, right.**  
**You vitriolic, patriotic, slam, fight, bright light;**  
**Feeling pretty psyched.**

And in Paris France...

"Hurry up, Ember!" Shouts Yumi Ishiyami as her dragon flew her to the old factory. "Don't yell at me!" Screamed the blue dragon as they meet up with the others...

"I'm scared Odd" Said Odd's Pony Trouble shoes. "It's okay big guy...we'll just go to Lyoko until this all...this all blows over..." Says a less then confident odd while Ulrich, Jermie and Aileta comfort Sugarbelle, Sunburst and Radiant Hope respectively...

**It's the end of the world as we know it.**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it.**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine.**

"Come on! Come on! Your practically open 24/7! The one time I need you, your closed!?" Shouts Danny Phantom as he bangs on the shut-off ghost portal while Sam comforts Derpy and Moondancer...

**Six o'clock. TV hour.**  
**Don't get caught in foreign tower.**  
**Slash and burn, return,**  
**Listen to yourself churn.**  
**Lock him in uniform and book burning, bloodletting.**  
**Ev'ry motive escalate. Automotive incinerate.**  
**Light a candle, light a motive.**  
**Step down, step down.**  
**Watch a heel crush, crush.**  
**Uh oh, this means no fear; cavalier.**  
**Renegade and steer clear!**  
**A tournament, a tournament,**  
**A tournament of lies.**  
**Offer me solutions, offer me alternatives**  
**And I decline.**

Harry Potter grabbed Tree huger and ran, he didn't know where they could go...he just ran!

**It's the end of the world as we know it**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)**  
**I feel fine**

**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)**

Ben 10 and his 'friend' Gwen quickly ran inside the RV with Button Mash and Babs seeds... "Grandpa! Get the rustbucket in gear!" They shout, "I'm trying! It's been awhile since I've used the space-ship mode! It's rusty!" He shouts as he guns the motor over and over to get it to start...

**The other night I tripped a nice**  
**Continental drift divide.**  
**Mountains sit in a line.**  
**Leonard Bernstein, Leonid Brezhnev,**  
**Lenny Bruce, and Lester Banks**  
**Birthday party, cheesecake, jelly beans, boom!**  
**You symbiotic, patriotic, slam, but neck, right? (Right!)**

"What do you mean the scissors aren't working!?" Shouted Marco desperately. "I'm ripping it as hard as I can, but it just won't budge!" Shouted Star Butterfly desperately. Marco, Sassy Saddles and Cheese Sandwhich lend a hand to tear a hole in reality to escape...but it's all in vain...

**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)**

Dipper just got word that their grunkles were at the bunker. They were almost there! ...and then he saw the first mushroom cloud...

**It's the end of the world as we know it**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)**

Knowing running was pointless at this point...there was nothing but pony, brony, and Pegasister alike to do but embrace their friends as the world ended...

**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)**

"I love you", Whispered Dipper into a sobbing Twilight's ear as the fire of the blast consumed them...

**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)**

...

Spike blinked, one moment Twilight was running in frantically searching for the mare in the moon, then she just vanishes, and NOW she was back...with a hairless, naked ape?

"YOUR ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! WERE ALIVE! WERE BACK IN EQUESTRIA! YOUR NAKED!(that last one was more Twilight shouting then Dipper)

They quickly realized they were back in Equestria, the day of Nightmare Moon's coming. They also realized that even though the series was ending, their STORY wasn't. For whether it be real or fanfiction, as long as the love of the story remains in your heart...it'll never truly end...

"What...just happened?" Asked a confused Spike.

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account.**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
